Fairy Tail: A tale between friends
by skiria42
Summary: When Lucy and Levy get stuck in the book of dreams their only way out is to translate the book, but what happens when they aren't the only ones stuck in the book. And who will come to look for the two after they have been missing for a while. This is a romance between Natsu and Lucy with the possibility of others


Chapter 1

Lucy's Point of View:

It was just another regular day at the guild... Well as normal as it got in this crazy place. Natsu and Grey were fighting, though about what I'm not sure they even knew. I sat at the bar head bouncing off of the counter.

"Hey Lucy, can I get you anything?" I hear Mirajanne ask me with her usual sweet smile

"No." I looked up at her.

"Is everything alright?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do for rent. If I don't pay soon my landlady is going to kick me out." I dropped my head back onto the counter making a loud thump noise.

"Why don't you and Natsu take a job?" Mira asked the same sweet smile painted across her face.

"I thought about it, but I really need all the money I can get, and if I take him on a job with me I don't think that will be possible." I stated, Mirajanne gave me a knowing look.

"Well we just got this job post in from the master, I haven't even put it on the board yet." Mira handed me a flyer.

It was a simple flyer not a lot posted about the job, it read "Script Mage needed, Translation of the book of Dreams, 200,000 Jewel."

"I was going to give it to Levy, but I'm sure that she would understand if I give it to you instead." Mira smiled at me.

"Well thanks Mira," I said big smile now plastered across my face. "You're a life savior you know that." I gave her a hug over the counter.

"Any time Lucy, oh but if you don't mind I would like if you brought someone with you. I don't' know a lot about this book of dreams and it would be better to be safe." She had a motherly look on her face, I knew what she wanted, though I didn't really want to.

"Uhhh. Do I have to, if I bring someone they will probably just….. You know what I got the perfect Idea. Thanks again Mira!" I said leaving the obviously confused takeover mage. I walked over to where Levy sat, she was reading some kind wind magic book when I sat down next to her. Jet and Droy were sitting behind her cheering her on.

"_Sometimes I wonder how she can deal with those two always yelling while she tries to read." _I thought to myself.

"Hey Lucy," Jet said when he noticed I had walked up.

"Hello Jet, Droy," I said sitting down next to Levy. "So Levy." I began.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell from over by the bar.

"_Oh great, now here comes Natsu, probably going to ask if he can come with on the job." _I thought to myself an obviously annoyed look spread across my face.

"What's up Lucy?" Levy asked smirking at me while ignoring the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who was now screaming something as he headed towards the table.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go on a job with me, Mira gave me the perfect one." I said smiling at my blue haired friend.

"What kind of job is it?" She asked excitement radiating from her tone.

"Well it's a translation job," I put the flyer down in front of her so she could read it.

"200,000 Jewel to translate a book," surprise leaping from her voice.

"Hey what about me?" Natsu said sitting down next to me. "I thought we were partners." There was whine in his voice.

"We are Natsu, but I kind of wanted to spend some time with Levy, and besides, how much fun would you have translating a book?" I explained to him, though it wasn't completely the truth. I did want to go on a mission with Levy, ever since the whole thunder legion incident, we hadn't had much time to spend together. But the real reason I didn't want Natsu to come was because I really needed the money, and he had a terrible tendency of destroying everything he touched.

"I guess," he said still pouting. His eyes lit up, which worried me. "But when you get back you owe me." He said his usually tooth grin now staining his face.

"I know I'm going to regret this but fine I owe you one." I told him a worried look plastered on my face.

"You have to shake on it." He held his hand out for me. I looked at him suspiciously before taking the hand and shaking it. Now I was positive that I was going to regret that promise. "Alright then I'll see you when you get back…. When will you be getting back?" He asked realizing it would be hard to wait for someone if he didn't know when they would be coming back.

"Well it's just one book, and with the both of us there it should only take maybe a day," Levy answered.

"Alright then I will meet you back here at 10 am sharp," With that he was gone. Off to another part of the guild to start a fight.

Natsu's Point of View:

Natsu was a little sad that Lucy wanted to go on a job without him, not that he could blame her, but it was an easy job, and she was right that it wouldn't be much fun for him. He made his way back over to the bar.

"Hey Natsu, can I get you anything?" Mira asked smiling at the Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"Yeah could I get some fire chicken please," He said with his usual goofy smile.

"Sure thing Natsu," With that she left walking off to the kitchen to make the Fire mage some food. Natsu sat at the bar feeling a little uncomfortable. It felt like someone was staring at him. With a quick look around the bar, Natsu couldn't see anyone body who was watching him.

"Must be my imagination," He said to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He turned around to see his arch rival, Grey standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked genuinely confused.

"Well you were just talking to yourself so I assumed that something was wrong." Grey sat down next to his pink haired friend.

"I was not talking to myself, I was musing out loud." Natsu defended himself.

"Whatever Fire breath, talking out loud and talking to yourself are the same thing." Grey smirked at the boy sitting next to him. He knew that would be all it took to start a fight between the two.

"They are not you stupid Stripper!" Natsu jumped up from his chair using his fist to accentuate what he said.

"Yes they are Pyro!" Their arguing match quickly escalating into a fist fight. The two rolled around the guild for a moment before a certain scarlet haired Requip mage got a hold of the two by their hair.

"What have I told you two about fighting," She said dangerously making the ice and fire mage latch onto on another and being acting like the best of friends.

"I don't' know what you're talking about we weren't fighting." Grey quickly said.

"It was a friendly debate," Natsu said shaking his head in agreement.

"You had better hope so." Erza said her voice low. "If not I would have to punish the two of you."

"Defiantly a friendly debate!" The two frightened wizards yelled in unison.

Erza's face suddenly changed to a look of curiosity, "Where's Lucy?"

"She went on a mission with Levy," Natsu answered. "Said they would be back in about a day."

"I see," Erza said quietly making the Grey and Natsu worry about whether the scarlet's haired mage's wrath would ensue. "Well then I guess there's no harm on going on a mission myself." She wasn't talking to the two at her feet anymore.

"Did you already have something in mind?" Natsu asked excited. He really wanted to go on another S class mission.

"Nothing that I need your help with." Erza told him dashing his hopes.

"Aww come on, why doesn't anyone want to go on a mission with me?" Natsu whined.

"Maybe it's because you destroy everything you stupid flame breath."

"Shut up Ice princess, like you're any better!" Natsu yelled immediately regretting this as the great Titania stood above them with a pissed off look on her face.

"Why don't you ask Grey to go on a mission with you?" Erza said all traces of anger suddenly gone.

"You seriously want me to go with that pyro, not on my life….." He stopped when he saw the requip mages eyes turn dangerous. "I mean I can't I already have plans for the day." He drew a sigh of relief when the danger had passed.

"Well I wouldn't want to go anywhere with you anyway" Natsu said matter of factly. Erza gave a deep sigh, a sign that danger was on the way for the pink and raven haired mages, but she surprised them.

"You are lucky I do not have time for this today." With that she walked away from the two frightened boys.

"That was close," Grey said wiping sweat from his brow.

"You can say that again." Natsu agreed.

"Hey Natsu your chicken is ready." Mira called him. "Better come and eat it while it's still hot."


End file.
